trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Omega (Trainer)
Backstory Kanto Omega started his pokemon journey out of Vermillion city in Kanto on his Tenth Birthday. Omega was given a Shelder for his first pokemon. 5 months later Omega set out on his pokemon journey and was able to beat the Kanto Pokemon league in a little under 8 months. Omega would often find broken and damaged items along the side of the road, which he would fix and then be able to use. This is when he discovered that he had a knack for repairing things. Omega's Kanto team was: Shelder, Porygon, Poliwhirl, Vulpix, Gloom, and Ditto. Johto After he had all 8 Badges from Kanto he decided to challenge all of the gyms in Johto. Omega took two of his pokemon with him to Johto, Shelder, and Vulpix. Omega defeated all 8 gyms in Johto in a little over 1 year, as he would often return to Kanto for supplies. Omega challenged the Pokemon league and became champion before being defeated by Gary 3 months later. Omega's Johto team: Cloyster, Ninetails, Noctowl, Flaffy, Phanphy, and Togepi Hoen Omega went to Kanto 2 years after being defeated by Blue. At this time Omega was 15. Omega again took his Cloyster with him into Hoen. Omega defeated all of the gyms in Hoen in a span of 6 months. Omega did not challenge the Pokemon League, and insted went to challenge the Orange islands before returning to Kanto. Omega's Hoen Team: Cloyster, Sableye, Lapras, Camerupt, Grovyle, and Castform. Orange Islands Omega Became champion of the Orange islands at age 15,and remained champion for one year. Omega used his Hoen team in the Orange Islands. Shinnoh Omega beat the Shinnoh league in 9 months. Omega lost to Gardinia 3 times before he finally won with his Ponyta. Omega was only able to capture 5 pokemon in Shinnoh, however this was enough for him to defeat all 8 gyms. Omega's team: Cloyster, Rapidash, Mamoswine, Cacturn, and Magnezone. Unova Omega has not gone to Unova yet. Tatsu Omega has all 18 badges from Tatsu, and is currently living there. Omega is a strong trainer, and many people come from around to get some items from him and learn some battling stratigies. Omega owns his own Company, Omega Industries, which creates and manufactures many of the items used throughout Tatsu, such as: the Information Ball, The PokeCube, and the AutoBike. Behavior Omega loves to be around people, but he also likes to be left alone. When he is around people he is happy and cheerful, however when he is by himself he is usually dark and gloomy. Omega usually don't like becoming connected to people becuase he doesn't want to loose them, however he also does want to form connections with people, almost as if he has a split personality (he doesn't). Omega is very technological, and he likes to have and use the latest technology. He enjoy's getting on the internet and discussing pokemon with other people around the world. Omega often invents new things, such as new pokeballs and new items for trainers to use. Omega has a PokéPage. Appearance Omega's appearance is that of any ordianary 20 year old male. He wears a visor over his eyes (they are actually glasses), and wears a Lab coat, kahki pants, and a tshirt under the lab coat. Terms of Use In canon Omega may only be used and an opponent. He can not be used as a main charector by anyone other than FinalOmega12. If you use Omega send FinalOmega12 a PM with a link to or copy of the work. Category:Submitted characters